Let your heart show you the way
by shi-chan
Summary: YAOI - Sendoh/Koshino. Koshino has feelings for Sendoh that he has kept a secret. Now, an extraordinary thing has happened to Koshino and he will discover Sendoh's other half - will he still love him?


I do not own Slam Dunk! This fic is my very first Sendoh/Koshino fic, and yes it is a YAOI! If you are not comfortable with this, then click on the little 'X' on top of the window. Flames will not e welcomed with a smile!  
  
  
  
LET YOUR HEART SHOW YOU THE WAY  
  
  
  
Rays of sunshine bathed the tiny room of Koshino Hiroaki, who was technically in another foul mood. Lately, he's been in that condition ever since the day he found out that he has – really it's only been two months. But what gives? – fallen head first for the all time smiling, gravity- defying-haired Akira Sendoh. What could be worst than that?  
  
To Sendoh, Koshino was his best, best friend. The type in which he could tell his boy or girl troubles to, the type in which he could rely on little favors like getting little gifts for his girl or boyfriend, the type in which he could simply hang out with and get asked nothing for in return, the type whom he could taunt and tease and at the same time offer a shoulder to cry on, the type that can be remarkably stupid and amazingly intelligent in studying and always have Koshino help him with home works or projects. Yes, Sendoh was all that. It was like a yellow line and he would not go beyond being a best friend to Koshino.  
  
Koshino would not jeopardize their friendship because of desire. Nope, he would not do that.  
  
So everyday, since that faithful discovery, Koshino did his best in keeping his cool. He got angry over the little things like when Sendoh was late for practice or when he overslept – he normally did that, but this time he was really, really, really angry. He would ignore Sendoh through out their practice. If Sendoh asked him what was wrong, he'd either glare at him really badly or have this little growl escape his throat or simply give him this scowl that seems to work wonders when he was angry.  
  
As Koshino walked to school, he began to foretell the horrors he will have to go through that day. Like, Sendoh talking about his dates, his future plans with his dates, his latest crush or even his latest scheme of getting someone together with someone.  
  
"Damn him and his smile! Damn him and his carefree attitude! Damn him and his stupid hair style! Damn him and his cute looks! Damn him and his wonderful blue eyes! Damn him and his body! Damn him and –" Koshino was suddenly cut off.  
  
"Koshino-kun!" Sendoh said popping in front of him out of nowhere, smiling his 1000 megawatt smile. "Damn who Koshino-kun?"  
  
"Nothing Sendoh! Get out of my way!" Koshino snapped and walked past the taller boy.  
  
"Maa, Koshino-kun, you're in a bad mood again." Sendoh stated as a matter of factly. "Is there something I've said or done to make you feel this way Koshino-kun?"  
  
"Yes!" Koshino snapped. He then realized what he said and clamped a hand on his mouth. Sendoh looked hurt. His eyes looked curiously at Koshino, hoping to find some answers. "Nothing! I need the bathroom! Bye Sendoh!"  
  
Koshino literally flew to the boy's bathroom in the school building. Sendoh watched the cloud of dust that was left behind as Koshino ran away from him.  
  
"Did I actually do something wrong?" Sendoh asked, eyes falling downcast to the ground.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Koshino did not focus in any of his subjects that day in school and he did terribly in practice. Terribly as in terribly. Every time Sendoh marked him and actually had some sort of physical contact, like when Sendoh tried grabbing the ball of him and brush past him, Koshino landed several feet away, crashing in to the shiny floor boards of the gymnasium.  
  
"Koshino-kun!" Sendoh dropped the ball and held his friend. "Are you okay?"  
  
Koshino, noticing that Sendoh was holding him, scrambled to his feet and moved away from the little circle that had gathered around him. "I don't feel too good! I – I – I better go home!" And before anyone could speak, Koshino was out the door, clad in his jersey, dragging his gym bag.  
  
"Koshino!" Sendoh called out.  
  
Koshino ignored that voice and continued running towards the outskirts of the town. He rushed in to the deep woods and collapsed near a sakura tree. He leaned against the bark, breathing hard, his eyes closed. He opened them again, and found that it was amazingly dark. He immediately regretted running to the woods at this time of the hour.  
  
"I should go home. Why did I come here in the first place?" He got up, but his muscles betrayed him. He fell back against the tree and sighed. He shivered in the cold since he was only in his jersey. "Damn! I'm such an idiot!"  
  
He forced himself on his feet and staggered for a while. He slowly made his way out of the woods, when a bright star flashed in the sky, causing him to look up.  
  
Hiroaki Koshino, do not shy away from knowledge. For fourteen days, you shall experience another life, another way. Take it as a test, to see and to know how and what love is.  
  
Koshino blinked as bright light surrounded him. That soft sweet voice, what was that? Was it the star? What's with the glowing? Koshino closed his eyes and relaxed in to the warmth. When he opened them again, he saw the night sky, and shadows of the trees. He tried to groan but something else happened. He meowed!  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Sendoh walked home from his late night practice on his own. He was nearing the end of the first block that lead to his home when rain began to crash from the skies. He sighed and began to jog to his house. On his way, he heard a low meowing. He turned, his fringe, because his hair is now wet, covered his head, swung as he did so, making it look like a shampoo ad. He found a tiny kitten in the corner of the sidewalk all wet and shivering. Being the good natured guy that he was, he picked up the kitten and cradled it in his arms, and rushed home.  
  
Once in the comforts of his home, he quickly took a towel and wrapped it around the kitten, placing it on the couch while he went and took a shower and changed to dry clothes. When he padded to the living room, he found that the towel was moving at an alarming rate, that he thought the kitten was suffocating. He quickly pulled it off it's head and stared at the brightest brown eyes he has ever seen. The cat's fur was somewhat dry, and it was creamy white, with a huge brown spot on its back and ear. It blinked up at him and its eyes seems to widen.  
  
"Hey there!" Sendoh said and patted it on the head. "I found you in the rain, guess you don't have a home, huh?" He started for the kitchen. "That's okay. You can stay with me anyway." He took out a bowl and poured in some warm milk. "I feel lonely sometimes. I don't have anyone. The only one I had was Hiro-kun!" He smiled as the cat suddenly looked up from drinking its milk. "Hiroaki Koshino, yup! That's his name! Really nice guy! But you know what?" He sat down and stared at the cat with eyes full of hurt. "He's mad at me. I don't know why. I wish he'd tell me. I must have done something that would hurt his feelings. He would tell me, but this time, he didn't say anything." He then smiled. "You go and finish your milk and I'll prepare a spot for you in my room to sleep in okay?"  
  
With that said, Sendoh disappeared out of the kitchen. The cat only stared at his retreating back. It went back to drinking its milk and once the plate was clean, it jumped down from the table and began to explore the house. There was a TV, a DVD collection next to his home theater, several CD compilation, a computer at the corner of the living room, two couches, and a soft round plush carpet. Footsteps echoed in the house and Sendoh came bouncing down the stairs with a smile.  
  
He picked up the cat and cuddled it. The cat did not seem to like this because it began to scratch at Sendoh's hand. "Come on, I'm just being nice. Don't you like this?" He scratched its neck, and the cat gave out a purr, sinking in to Sendoh's touch. "I fixed you a place to sleep on." He padded up to his room and placed the cat in to a little brown basket which had folded blue quilt in it with white clouds as a pattern. "There! Like it?" The cat sat on it and began to wag it's tail. "I'm calling it a night. I'm really tired from practice." Sendoh turned around and began to pull his shirt off, the cat watching with immense interest. Sendoh flicked the lamp on, the light glowing over the baby blue walls of his room, along with some basketball posters. Sendoh sat on his bed, his hand reaching out to rub the cat's neck. "What should I call you?" The cat leaned to his touch once again and gave a low purr. "I'll call you Coco!" He then peeked at the cat, and stared at its eyes. "You're a very nice cat, for some strange reason, I feel –" He shook his head. "Nah! Koshino would have kicked me if he ever see me like this. Anyway, go to sleep, Coco. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Sendoh closed his eyes and soon, his light breathing filled the room. Coco, upon hearing that his 'master' was asleep, it too went to sleep.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Next day in school, Sendoh hoped that Koshino would be there. He really wished that he would come because he wanted to talk to him. He felt terrible, and he had tried calling him at home in the morning. Good thing that his parents lived in another town or his mother would have had an entire police squad looking for him. No one answered his phone and Koshino's landline did not have a tracer. Sendoh spent the most of his day wondering where Koshino was and if he was all right. At practice, he was not able to focus well. At the end, he gave up and simply sighed.  
  
"Sendoh, are you all right?" Hikoichi asked while Sendoh packed his gym bag clad in his school uniform.  
  
"I'm just worried about Koshino. I haven't seen him all day." Sendoh announced. "This is very unlike him, Hikoichi. I mean if – Aaargh!" Coco, the adorable cat jumped out of his gym bag and landed in front of him in grace. "Coco! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Coco?" Hikoichi asked. He watched in amusement, and soon the whole team, as Sendoh began chasing the cat as it began to run around the court. "I did not know Sendoh had a cat." He began to take some notes in his little note book.  
  
"Coco! Come back! Stop running around!" Sendoh dove forward and caught the cat, but he went sliding across the court and collided painfully with the post of basketball ring. He gave a grunt and winced, but the cat was safe in his arms. He looked at the cat and smiled seeing that it is safe. "Don't go running around, okay Coco."  
  
Sendoh got to his feet and cradled the cat, rubbing his neck. "Sendoh you okay?" Ikegami asked.  
  
"I'm all right." Sendoh said. "Guys this is my cat, Coco."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"I shall be going now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sendoh said, picking up his gym bag and headed out of the gym, leaving the team behind gaping. Sendoh reached his house and had a change of clothes. He then padded to the kitchen and prepared some tuna for Coco and a sandwich for himself. Coco devoured the tuna he was given, and after that wonderful meal, he began to clean his face with his paws. "Coco, why were you in my bag?" Sendoh only got a meow for a reply. Coco stared up at him with his wide brown eyes. "There's something about you that I can't just pin-point." Sendoh then got up and stretched. "Never mind, I got a date tonight with this cute guy in Shoyo!" Sendoh jumped when he heard Coco hiss and gave a snarl at what he just said. He smiled at the cat and reached out for it. "Jealous, Coco?" Coco scratched Sendoh's hand hard, drawing blood from it and jumped off his grip and scurried away. Sendoh yelped at the scratch because it was stinging. He quickly opened the cold tap and let his scratch be washed. He then soaked the scratch in disinfectant before applying some cream and the bandage. "Damn! That was one scratch! Coco! Where are you? Okay, I'm sorry! Come back now!" Sendoh blinked. "Why am I apologizing to my cat?"  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Coco was in the corner of the living room, curled up in a tiny ball.  
  
That baka! Another date, another broken heart. When will he ever learn? Coco walked to the couch and sat on the soft blue upholster, resting its head on a pillow. I shouldn't have scratched him. He must be really hurt now. Of all the things, why must I be changed to a cat? What the hell changed me in to a cat?  
  
The door suddenly opened and Sendoh stepped inside, slightly drenched from the rain. Coco stared up, and saw Sendoh approach him.  
  
"Hey there Coco!" He said, rubbing his head. Coco did nothing but remain still. "I cancelled that date, don't know why. I hope you're happy now." Coco, or rather, Koshino, blinked up at Sendoh. It saw that bandage on the spiky-haired teen's hand and lightly began to paw it, as if inquiring if it was okay. "I'm okay. Come, I'll prepare us dinner."  
  
Coco followed him to the kitchen, feeling rather happy.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Sendoh was now very, very worried. It has been exactly fourteen days since that incident in the gym, and still Koshino had not shown up in school. Everyday, Sendoh called and called. Everyday he went by to his house and no one answered the door. So basically, it was another lonely Friday night and he had not gone for a date since Koshino's disappearance. Coco, however, made him smile and forget his loneliness. For twelve days, the cat had shown signs of great intelligence. Like when Sendoh was preparing lunch, he forgot to add the salt in to his salad. Coco jumped on the shelf and carried the salt to Sendoh. When playing basketball at in the local court, Coco would roll the extra ball around, or simply stand on top of it and walk with it. When Sendoh was doing his math homework, Coco would be the one to press all the buttons for him and get everything right. Coco would pick up the mess Sendoh left behind when he woke up late for school like clothes, papers and books, keeping them in a neat pile in one corner of the room. How Coco did all of that, Sendoh did not know, be he was amazed.  
  
One night, while Sendoh was lying on the bed, Coco on his chest all curled up, he suddenly spoke out his thoughts. "Coco, I miss Koshino." The cat immediately looked up at this. "I don't know why, but for some reason, you remind me of him. You're a neat freak, short tempered but at the same time you're cute, sweet and nice. Just like Koshino." Coco gave a low meow. "I really, really miss him. Lately, I've – I don't know. It's strange. It's like I'm in love with my best friend!" Sendoh laughed. "Silly huh? Koshino would never accept my love. I'm just his best friend and nothing more." Sendoh closed his eyes. "At first I thought that it was just because he was missing. I looked for him, you know. But then, I realized the reason I did that is because I truly am in love him. I love him. Yes, that's it. I love him. More than just a friend." Sendoh felt Coco stand up from his chest and lick his face. "Hey, come on now. You're a special kitty to me." Sendoh held Coco up and smiled up at him. "Get some sleep okay?"  
  
Coco gave him an affectionate meow before crawling beside him and going to sleep.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Sendoh woke up and rushed to the phone. He dialed Koshino's number, hoping that he would find him there. He waited and all he got was ringing buzzing in to his ear, and creating a void within him filled with fear, concern and guilt. Sendoh was about to put the phone down, when the sudden hello caused him to jump.  
  
"Hello!" Sendoh said frantically. "Koshino?"  
  
"Sendoh." His voice was hoarse, cracked and faint. "Sendoh, help me. P – Please help me. Sendoh…"  
  
"Wait for me Koshino. I'm on my way." Sendoh slammed the receiver down and literally flew out of the house. He ran as fast as he can towards the Koshino residence. What met him was something he did not see the other day. The house was covered in vines, there were weeds in the grass and for some reason, and his house seemed to be blanketed in a shadow that Sendoh could not understand. Ignoring all the sight before him, he rushed to the front door. He banged his fists hard. "Koshino! Koshino! I'm here! Open up!" When Sendoh received no answer, he gave the front door a very powerful kick three times, before that darn thing actually gave and opened. Sendoh stepped in to the once neat house, because right now, it was covered in dust and cobwebs. Sendoh could not help sneezing, and this caused a huge puff of smoke to engulf him. He coughed and flailed his arms around. "Koshino!" He yelled.  
  
Everything was silent around him. He headed for Koshino's room, and cautiously turned the knob. He pushed it open and found the room bathed in red. The once mild baby blue walls were now smeared in sticky red syrup. The white sheets of the bed had red blotches all over it. The plush covered was painted thickly with shards of glass, and in the middle of the latter was Koshino, curled up, his cordless phone a few meters away from him along with a picture frame, which contained both a memorable snapshot of Koshino and Sendoh together on their year in high school.  
  
"Oh my God! Koshino!" Sendoh cried and knelt next to the bleeding boy, rolling him over so that he could see the shorter boy's face. "Koshino? Koshino?" Dark eyes were veiled under closed eyelids and thick lashes. "Hiroaki?" Sendoh said, a sob escaping his mouth, as a tear landed on Koshino's face. Followed by another, then another. Koshino's eyebrows narrowed, before his eyelids slowly opened, to reveal empty eyes. "Hiroaki?"  
  
"A –Akira." Koshino said shakily, his eyes brimming with tears. "Akira where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here." Sendoh said in an alarmed manner. "My heavens. Hiroaki, I'm right here. You – You can't see!" Another tear landed on Koshino's cheek.  
  
"Don't cry, Akira." Koshino smiled gently. "Don't cry for me. I'll always be by your side, even when you can't see me."  
  
"No, Hiroaki, please don't talk like that." Sendoh said, looking desperately in to Koshino's unseeing eyes.  
  
Koshino raised a bloody hand, yet it was so ghostly white, and touched Sendoh's face. "Don't cry, Sendoh." Koshino smiled up at him. "I love you." Sendoh took his hand and pressed it to his cheek, closing his eyes, as more tears escaped. The hands under his touch wavered, and then it was limp and suddenly very cold. Sendoh dropped it and saw that Koshino had his eyes closed.  
  
"Hiroaki?" Sendoh said, shaking Koshino by the shoulders. "Hiroaki? This is a joke right, please tell me it's a joke!" Sendoh began to sob loudly. "HIROAKI!"  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Sendoh bolted up from the bed, his button down pajama top now completely off his shoulders. He was covered in sweat all over that his body glistened under the moon light. Sendoh massaged his temples, his usually spiky hair now down and covering his face. Coco had jumped off the bed, when Sendoh began to toss and turn violently. Now, Sendoh was still, but his shoulders were shaking. Sendoh was crying. He looked broken, lost, confused and so afraid all at one time. Tears landed like harsh rain drops on the blue sheets. Sendoh wiped the tears away and jumped off the bed. A flash of lightning illuminated the room as light rain drops began to fall from the howling skies. Sendoh threw open his closet and began to strip off his pajamas. He grabbed a pair of faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt and quickly pulled them on. He grabbed his sneakers from the corner of the room and shoved his foot in, tying the shoelaces with shaky fingers.  
  
Coco watched a very agitated Sendoh and gave out a questioning meow. Sendoh grabbed a jumper with a hood and slipped it on. "I'm going out to find Koshino! And I won't come back till I find him." He told the cat before running out of the house and in to the rain.  
  
Coco, sensing danger, quickly followed Sendoh. Sendoh did not know that Coco was following him, for his mind was only transfixed on one person.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Sendoh made a dash for the park, and no one was there. Then he went to school and searched every classroom. When he found nothing, he went to he train station, then to praying shrine, followed by the malls, the dark alleys, the local basketball courts, the beach, the docks and the bus station. He searched in all the restaurants, the cinemas, the hospitals and clinics and even Koshino's own house. Sendoh was already soaked to the bone, that it was no doubt that he would get a fever. But he kept searching, until there was only the remote woods left to search. Feeling weak, tired and cold, Sendoh refused to give up and made a run for the woods.  
  
"Koshino!" He called out, his throat now raw and dry. "Koshino!"  
  
He looked in all directions. He ran back and forth, his eyes darting every where. He was about to give up when something white came to view. Sendoh blinked. He dashed for the said object and knelt beside it. He gently picked it up and realized that it was Ryonan's basketball jersey. It was Koshino's jersey.  
  
"Koshino!" Sendoh got up and began to do a frantic search, jersey gripped tightly in one of his hands. "Koshino, please! Come out!" He yelled on top of the loud crashing of the rain. "I'm sorry Koshino! Please come out! Koshino please!" Sendoh begged and leaned against one of the trees, tears escaping his eyes once again. In his hands he held so many shattered hopes and so many failures. He felt his knee buckle and he collapsed to the ground. He hugged himself and began to cry silently, praying that by any chance, Koshino would turn up.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Coco had lost Sendoh. He meowed in anger and began searching again for a particular ace. He looked at one of the shop's clocks displayed on its window and realized that it was three in the morning. Sendoh had been searching for 'Hiroaki Koshino' for the past four hours. To make it all worse, it was raining heavily.  
  
  
  
Let your heart show you the way.  
  
  
  
Coco blinked and realized that voice. It was the same voice he heard when he got turned in to a cat. He did not know what came over him, but his feet seemed to have a mind of its own. He began to run through the rain, making light splashes as his light steps made contact with the wet concrete. He found himself going the woods, and he seemed to going deeper, and then he came to a halt. Coco's ears perked up a bit, and he could make out faint, labored breathing. He dashed for the source of he sound, and what he saw seemed to make him weak. Or rather, the soul that lived with in him weak.  
  
Sendoh was leaning against a tree, head bowed and silky black strands covering his face. Coco ran up to him and began to paw at his knee. He got no reaction, so he began to scratch on Sendoh's chest. Sendoh's eye lids opened weakly, and they were red from crying.  
  
"Coco?" He whispered in a dry voice. "What are you doing here? You're all wet."  
  
Sendoh gave a faint painful smile, before taking the cat in to his arms, trying to keep him warm. Coco meowed, and brushed its paw on Sendoh's cheek, as if he wanted to brush the tears away.  
  
"Koshino. I can't find him Coco. Oh where could he be?" Sendoh asked, fresh tears cascading down his cheeks. He held the cat tight and curled up, closing his eyes. Coco noticed that Sendoh was slipping away from consciousness. Coco desperately began to paw at Sendoh, but it was no use. Sendoh was gone. For once, the cat felt so helpless and useless. It stared at Sendoh's now very pale face, and for some unknown reason, a tear escaped its wide beautiful brown eyes.  
  
Help me. Please help save Sendoh!  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Coco closed his eyes and suddenly felt no raindrops land on his fur. When he opened his eyes, he found that he was Koshino again. He had his human body and he was walking on two legs again! Koshino smiled and jumped with glee. But the memory of Sendoh came crashing against him. Koshino became still and guilt hit him hard. Sendoh had spent four hours of maybe more in the cold rain looking for him. Sendoh had cried when he could not find him. Sendoh had confessed that he is in love with him.  
  
All the memories caused something bitter in his throat to rise, and soon Koshino found himself crying.  
  
But was it a dream?  
  
"Of course it wasn't Koshino." A sweet voice said.  
  
"Whose there?" Koshino called out in to the endless flowing colors around him.  
  
"I'm a guardian. So what have you learned, young one?"  
  
Koshino cast his eyes down. "I now know the other side of Sendoh. He is a caring and considerate person, who takes in to account what others feels. He cares for his friends and will put his own health at risk just to ensure that they are all right." Koshino looked at the colors around him. "And now I know that he can return my love."  
  
The colors around him vanished and he saw Sendoh leaning against the tree, already unconscious.  
  
"Sendoh!" Koshino rushed to his side and shook him, eliciting a moan from the taller boy. Koshino heaved him up and carried him to his own house. As he made his way to the taller person's house, he could not help but feel glad that he was okay.  
  
*  
  
  
  
Koshino watched as Sendoh lay peacefully in his own bed. He had to bathe Sendoh in warm water and rubbing alcohol to get the fever down. He had to dry his hair and pull him in to a pair of pajama pants. But all the effort paid off. Sendoh now lay asleep, breathing evenly and had a cute pink tinge on his cheeks.  
  
Koshino ran his fingers through the silky black strands of Sendoh's loose hair. He looked like an angel asleep, yet a lost and confused one. Koshino smiled and went to the kitchen to prepare some soup in case Sendoh wakes up. He spent the next hour brewing mouth watering vegetable soup. He then took a shower and changed in to something cleaner. He had grabbed a few of his clothes from his house while Sendoh was still sleeping. Now he felt clean and happy.  
  
He opened Sendoh's door and found him still asleep. He sat on the bed beside him and touched his cheek. It has been already sixteen hours since that incident in the woods. Koshino had pulled the phone off its hook and drew all the curtains in the house, locking every window and door there is. He did not want anything that might disturb Sendoh from his sleep. Feeling tired, Koshino sat on a bean bag, his head resting on the bed. He closed his eyes for a moment, and felt all the fatigue slowly flow away from him.  
  
He woke up three hours later and glanced at the clock. It was already eleven o'clock in the night. He glanced at Sendoh who was still asleep. He suddenly felt hungry and went to get something to eat. He ate in silence for the next ten minutes. While eating, he thought he heard a moan coming from Sendoh's room and quickly rushed to it, to find Sendoh coughing. He sat by his side and brushed away the loose hair from Sendoh's face.  
  
"Koshino." Sendoh groaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes. At first the vision was blurry. But now, he saw Koshino in front of him and could not help but blink. "Koshino?"  
  
Koshino smiled gently. "Yes Sendoh?"  
  
Sendoh was up before Koshino could even inhale. Sendoh had both his arms around Koshino and was hugging him really tight. The hug was warm, caring and loving. "Koshino! It's you! Koshino you had me worried!"  
  
Koshino had to smile. "It's okay Sendoh. I'm here now." He pulled away from the hug and pushed Sendoh back to the bed. "And I'm never leaving you again." Koshino stared in the blue depths of Sendoh's eyes. He leaned over and gave Sendoh a gentle kiss, first nipping at his lower lip, coaxing the other boy to give him entrance. When Sendoh realized what Koshino was doing, he pulled him on top of him and licked the caverns of Koshino's mouth. Koshino could not help but give out a moan of pure ecstasy.  
  
Just when everything was getting very intimate and slightly out of hand, Koshino lost his balance and landed with a hard thud on the floor. Sendoh laughed and smiled, as if he never had a fever.  
  
"What's so funny?" Koshino growled.  
  
Sendoh pounced on Koshino and pinned him underneath him, earning a blush from the shorter player. "Nothing my Hiroaki." Sendoh said, grinning and giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek, nose, forehead and lips. "Hio-kun, I –"  
  
"Love you." Koshino finished for him. "I know Sendoh. And I love you too. I always have." Sendoh smiled gently at this, not the grin that he gave everyone, but a real genuine smile. "Akira?"  
  
"Yes, Hiro-kun?"  
  
"Stop acting like a bump on the log and love me."  
  
  
  
OWARI  
  
  
  
Okay, now that was my very first Koshino/Sendoh fic. I'll write a lemon next time. This is for Yuuki, Mitsui-no-miko and Enchanted-elf-Ems. Until next time!!! 


End file.
